


The Lost Fairy

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Fairy, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: The Unexpected story about Sasuke as a fairy.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. That Fairy, Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unexpected story about Sasuke as a fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a distract imagination of mine while mopping the floor earlier. I'm not sure if this suit your taste but be warn that there might be a lot of mistake in grammar because I'm not using a beta reader. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

_  
Do you believe in Fairy?_

_If you do, then you're in luck. In this story, Fairy does exist._

* * *

Most of them lived in a hidden place, for example in a deep forest. A lot of you might think about how small their size was, yet, no. They were able to change their body into a human sized form. But, they chose not to, because it might be a trouble if any human saw them.

_What did fairies do in the forest?_

Many. Most of them were usually kept a balance in the forest, and for the nature. While the rest usually helped the other fairy that lived in another forest by giving them a fairy dust. 

Fairy dust was produced by a gem that was created by The Queen. The keeper, took the gems and processed them into a dust, and the other fairy would deliver it to another forest for the others. This fairy would usually call as, The Delivery Fairy.

Fairy dust was the most important thing for fairies. In fact, without the dust, they wouldn't able to fly because their wings were their own transportation, without them, the fairies would be just the same as human. 

The Fairies had a longer lifespan rather than humans, they were able to heal quickly and able to learn faster than humans. 

Yet, there was one thing that they shouldn't do. Never ever to interfere with Humans life. Because if they did, fairies would get executed by their queen.

\---

Somewhere beneath the deep forest, Sasuke, as usual, delivered the fairy dust to the other forest which sometimes took him a day to go there. 

Sasuke was 202 Years old, you could say that he was a teenager fairy. Usually, fairies at his age would love to be nosy at humans, although they were aware enough that it was forbidden. For example, they would tell the rats to roam over their house and brought them some food, or they would ask for a caterpillar to ruin some of humans vegetable at the farm. 

However, Sasuke didn't have any interest to do so. He rather used his time for his task to gather a fairy dust and gave to the other fairies. He had a thought that his job was beneficial to the others.

One day, a lot of teenage fairies went missing, which, made The queen grew worried, she told the other fairies to search them. Yet, one by one their population grew decrease. No one able to find the missing fairies, no one able to return once The queen ordered them to find the missing. 

This case, also affected to Sasuke's job as a delivery fairy. The queen ordered to any delivery fairy for quickly return to their home before night. The delivery fairies didn't have any choice beside to obey The Queen's order.

\---

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked to Kakashi, the fairy dust keeper.

"There is one more fairy dust you've got to deliver.. But, it's almost night. You better go home,Sasuke.." Kakashi suggested.

"Is it far?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's not actually.. It probably took you half an hour if I predict."

"Sure, let me deliver it."

"You sure? The night is dangerous, kid.. The Queen order is absolute, I don't want to have a problem with Her Majesty. But if you insist, you better take some of fairy dust to keep your wings fly." Kakashi suggested as he gave Sasuke a bundle of fairy dust half for him and half for the customer.

"Hn. I will see you tomorrow then." Sasuke took the fairy dust from Kakashi and went outside to deliver it.

\---

That afternoon, the weather was cloudy. Sasuke had a feeling that it might rain, he should be fast to deliver the dust before the rain poured. Because, fairy wings were very soft, almost like a feather but more lighter. It made all of the fairies able to fly fast, yet when their wings got wet, they didn't able to flap their wings. That was why when raining came, they spent their time in their own house.

Kakashi was right, it took him half an hour to deliver the dust. Sasuke slowly knocked a small peanut house to make sure if anyone was inside.

"Is that you Sasuke?" A familiar voice asked Sasuke as the person opened the door.

"Yes. it's me, Sakura." Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you so much for delivering it to me.. Do you want to come inside? I think it's going to be raining.." Sakura worried.

"No need, I must quickly return to my house soon. Itachi is waiting for me unfortunately.." Sasuke declined the offer.

"Is that so? Then, be careful on your way okay? It's getting dangerous when it's night."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and sprinkled a fairy dust to his wings before he flew.

For half of minutes, the weather was tolerable for Sasuke. But, after that, a single of rain drop fell on Sasuke's cheek.

"Tch. Not good. I should find a shelter.." Sasuke talked to himself.

Yet no matter how hard he tried to search a shelter, it was futile. He couldn't find any single tree in this place, in the vegetable fields more specifically.

The more the droplets pour into his body, the more he became panic. He didn't know what to do besides hid himself in the grass, although he was sure that it wasn't helping at all.

Unfortunately, one of the droplets succeeded to make one of his wings wet, Sasuke couldn't able to control himself on the air and a strong wind made him fling to another direction. 

Didn't able to see well because of the rain, Sasuke didn't realize that the wind made him trapped in the rat cage. He panicked to find one of his wings were broken. He tried to find a way out, hoping there was a way to get out from this cage. Yet, it was futile. 

Suddenly, Sasuke saw a rat approached him, he desperately asked for a help to the rat. But, no matter what language he did use, the rat couldn't understand. He regretted it for not learned about mouse language.

"Please help." Sasuke felt desperate, unable to do anything besides crying for help.

Yet no one knew that he was trapped in that cage. Until night arrived, where the beast might lurk around the field made Sasuke scared as a small fairy. He was afraid, never in his lifetime would be terrified as this before.

Sasuke hoped to whoever that saved him, he promised that he would grant one wish to that creature who saved him.

Every creature knew that fairies were able to make any wish, because they were able to use magic. But, they had one rule that must to obey. Never gave more than one wish to any creature.

Sasuke would never know the reason but he shouldn't ask because The Queen order was absolute.

As the rain still continued, Sasuke gave up. his consciousness began to fade. He changed his mind, whoever someone who saved him, he made an oath that he would grant two wishes although he knew that he broke the rules.

\---

"See you later Kibs! Thanks for driving me home!" 

"Yeah, see you later!"

A blond man quickly went to his house because of the rain. His clothes had wet and all of his body soaked because of the rain.  
He had a thought that he should take a bath before checking the mouse trap.

Recently, a lot of mice were roaming around of his house, eating a leftover food, vegetables on his farm and made the young blond man upset. So he decided to use a mouse cage as a trap. 

After the young blond finished his bath, the rain outside still poured. He had decided to check the mousetrap on the outside first, hoping for at least one mouse would get into his trap.

He took an umbrella inside of the storage, and opened the door. The wind sure strong enough to make the umbrella flew away if he didn't able to hold it tight.

"Where is the cage? Oh found it" The young boy slowly approached the cage.

As he squated to look closely at the cage. He was surprised. Not a mouse, not a frog, nor a bird.

It was a fairy. 

\---

Meanwhile, in Itachi's house. As he leisurely drank his tea with his mug. Sasuke's favorite mug had cracked so sudden. Itachi surprised, and slowly looked at the window.

"It's raining.. Why Sasuke hasn't come home yet?" Itachi asked by himself.

_I have a bad feeling.. Please be safe, Sasuke._

To be continued.


	2. That Fairy, Talked.

_  
They say, that you can only see a fairy once in a lifetime._

_They say, that a fairy is a wicked creature._

_  
Yet, how can you resist if one of the fairy is very tempting?_

* * *

_He should wake up, he should wake up soon or Itachi might get angry at him. But, where was Itachi? He couldn't see anything.. It was pitch black around him._

_"What the? A fairy?"_

_What was that voice came from?_

_"Fairy does exist?! No way!"_

_What was that voice talking about? He couldn't understand._

_"Oh crap, I should take him in.. His wings are broken!"_

_...._

  
\---

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he rubbed his eyes to make his vision clearer. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was the mouse approached him yet the mouse couldn't understand what was he talking about and ran away. And then, he fell unconscious.

"Where..am I?" Sasuke asked to himself.

Sasuke stood and confused as he tried to investigated a cage that trapped him right now.

"Is this another cage? It looks different from before" Sasuke investigate as he touched the surface.

The cage looked different from before, it was transparent, solid and Sasuke sure enough that this cage was fragile. He looked above him, hoping that he would find a way out, but it was sealed tight because of a strange cap with four little vent hole closed the access for him to get out.

"Can I move it?" Sasuke asked in curious.

Sasuke tried to move the cage by shoving his shoulder into the solid surface, and it worked! Again, he tried to move it as fast as he could before any creature who captured him realize that he wanted to escape.

As Sasuke already at the peak, one last shove and he would be free. 

"Whoa, watch it. You might get fall!" unfamiliar voice reached through Sasuke's ears as he tried to escape.

The creature slowly put Sasuke's cage back to its original place. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, his legs were trembling in fear, he tried to search a small dagger he always brought yet it was gone. 

The creature who had saved his life was a human.

"Are you okay? I saw you were lying unconscious inside the mouse cage earlier" The human told him as he opened the seal of Sasuke's cage.

"Sorry for putting you in this jar, I'm afraid that you will escape with your current state right now. Your wings look horrible"

Sasuke didn't able to understand what the human said to him. The human language was foreign to his ears. Yet, he chose to get out of the jar and stood in front of the human.

Sasuke didn't know what to do besides staring that human. The human had a blond spiky hair, masculine body, tan skin. Sasuke assumed that this human was a male.

Although he didn't understand what was that human say, but his calming deep blue eyes made him believe that this human wasn't dangerous.

"Your wings are broken.. Is there any way to fix your wings?" The human asked.

Sasuke tilted his head, didn't know what was the human said. 

The human rubbed his head and tried to show what did the human mean.

The human demonstrated, he pointed his own back and after that he flapped his hand. Sasuke finally understand, the human was talking about his wings.

Sasuke looked at his right wings, indeed, his wings were broken. Broken wings were often happening to all fairies. The only solution was to apply the fairy dust to the broken wings and it would be good as new. 

Unfortunately for Sasuke, not only his daggers, his fairy dust were also gone. Sasuke sighed, he looked at the window and it was still raining. Without any fairy dust and with this weather, he would not be able to survive if he escaped. After all, no matter what creature that already saved him, he already promised to himself that he would grant two wishes right? He must not leave before granted this human wish.

The human looked concerned, and began to search something under his desk. 

"Will this fix your wings?" The human asked to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the small bottle that was written G L U E on it. He didn't know what was the human going to do. But one thing for sure, Sasuke hated its smell.

"Can I apply this to your wings?" the human asked him.

Without Sasuke's consent, the human apply the glue to Sasuke's right wing. Was the human going to destroy his wings? 

The more the human applied the strange thing to Sasuke's wings, the more he felt a strange sensation that transferred into Sasuke's body. He felt like his right wings became sticky and hardened, if this kept continued, his wings might permanently broken. 

Sasuke quickly shoved a tool that human had grabbed. Sasuke shook his head at the human, saying that it was enough. He also quickly wiped his right wing until clean.

"Sorry. I'm not sure how to fix your wings besides glue" The human rubbed his head again.

Sasuke sighed, if things like this kept continued, he might not able to go home. 

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" the human asked.

Was human always this noisy? The human might looked like a good guy, but, his mouth never stopped blabbering.

"NA-RU-TO. My name is NA-RU-TO" the human told to Sasuke.

"Na...ru..to..." Sasuke confused, what was that words meant?

"Yup! That is my name!" The human grinned.

"Naru..to" Again, Sasuke tried to speak those words.

As both tried to communicate, Sasuke heard a loud voice came from downstairs.

"Naruto! Dinners ready!"

"Coming mom!" the human shouted.

"Sorry, I will be back soon.. Don't wander too far okay?" The human left.

Naruto? Maybe that was his name after all?  
Now with that human is leaving, what can I do? 

As time went ahead, Sasuke's stomach growled. He was hungry.   
Usually, Itachi already made him a dinner at this hour. Yet, tonight, It seemed like he wouldn't able to eat. How he supposed to say to the human that he was hungry?

 _I want to eat honey.._ Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke blankly stared at the ceiling while sitting on the table, he could actually transform into a human sized form. Yet, he didn't have any strength left so changing his form right now wasn't a wise choice. But again, transforming out of the blue into human sized wouldn't be good for that human's heart was it not?

Bored in his waiting, Sasuke decided to look around him a little bit, hoping that he would find a way to talk to that human.

He slowly gazed through a giant thick book with "DICTIONARY" words on it. As he wanted to try to pull the book, he couldn't because the book was too heavy. If he could just read something about human language, his magic would allow him to learn about it quickly. 

While he tried to walk in another direction, the human went back to his room. 

"Hello? Are you there?" The human asked.

Sasuke showed himself and apporached him. Sasuke surprised to see the human brought some food.

"Is that honey?" Sasuke muttered.

"Huh? Your voice is kinda.. Whistle-bell like? What are you trying to say?" The human raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke pointed to the food that human brought. The human finally understood what the fairy had asked.

"Oh. Right. Do you happen to like this food? This is called Waffles.. My mom made it.." The human told him.

Sasuke didn't look at the brown food thing, his eyes were focused to the topping.. It had honey on it.

The human put his food at Sasuke direction, giving it to him in any case he was hungry.

Sasuke slowly approached the food and slowly touched the food with his fingers and licked it.

It was actually honey! 

Sasuke's face gleaming with happiness, what a blessing for him to able ate honey!

The human smiled softly, looking at Sasuke who eagerly ate the honey. The human thought that he must make a like and dislike list for this fairy later, it might be useful for him in the future.

As Sasuke finished eating the honey, Naruto ate the waffles while Sasuke slowly looked at him. Sasuke smirked, looking at the human who clumsily ate his food. There was a small crumb left on the human's lips.

Sasuke waved his hand at the human, he tried to tell him that he had a crumb on his lips. Sasuke pointed at his own lips, telling about the crumb.

The human laughed shyly as he said thank you and wiped his lips quickly.

"Right, do you want to stay for a while? I don't think the rain will stop tonight" The human asked while he was eating.

Sasuke tilted his head. What was he talking about? The human finally pointed at the rain outside the window. 

Sasuke somehow understood what he was talking about, so he only shook his head and rubbed his upper hand, indicating the rain made him cold.

The human stood from his chair and searched something from the drawer. It was a small basket with a white fluffy pillow.

"Sleep here, you might get warmer in this basket." The human smiled.

Sasuke slowly approached at the basket and sat on it. 

Indeed, it was more comfortable than inside of the cage earlier. As he got more comfortable with his new bed, his eyelids became heavy and fell asleep.

On the other hand, the human smiled softly, looking at the fairy.

"I wonder what would you look like if you able to transform into human" The human muttered.

"Well, I guess I'm sleepy too.. Better call it a night then." The human put the plate on his desk and went to the bed.

Before he shut his eyes, he looked at the fairy who peacefully sleep in the basket.

"Good night.. Fairy" 

  
\---

_**Beep. beep. beeep. beeep.** _

Naruto turned off his alarm. Damn. He was gonna late for school! Not forget to mention that today was also raining, which was suck enough for him to not able playing baseball today.

"Naruto! Hurry up or you're gonna late for school! Kiba is waiting for you downstairs!"

"Coming mom!"

Startled, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes because of Naruto who was shouting to his mother.

Sasuke wondered where might he going at this hour, as Naruto quickly went inside of bathroom, he looked at Sasuke who innocently staring at him.

"Good morning, fairy! Have a good sleep?" The human grinned.

Sasuke nodded, the human probably telling him good morning and sort. So his nodded would answer it all.

"Wait here, okay? I will take a bath and then go downstairs. I will give you more honey after this." The human told him.

As the human went inside of the bathroom, Sasuke stood from the basket. It seemed like his strength had returned after he ate some honey yesterday, so transformed into a human would be easy for him. 

His hand slowly formed into a triangle, and cast a magic to transform him into a human sized.

Slowly, his body turned into bigger than before and changed into human sized. Sasuke once again looked at his form, and it seemed like his magic worked. 

"Now, let see that human language book." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke took the dictionary book he couldn't pick yesterday, and it went easier since his body had now been as big as human.

He slowly opened the book and every word he had read seemed foreign. He should able to learn this fast in order to speak with the human.

He cast a magic in his own for able to make him understood every word of human language. Sasuke opened the page one by one and for only a minute, the book he read had already finished.

 _Let see if I succeed.._ Sasuke thought by himself.

Before he said some word, the human went outside of the bathroom and shocked to see Sasuke had turned into a human form.

"You're able to transform?!!" The human shouted.

"Honey! What's wrong?" A voice came from downstairs.

"N-nothing Mom!" The human stuttered.

"Y-you're able to transform?" The human whispered to the fairy.

Sasuke nodded. Finally understood what the human had meant. He should said a word to make sure his magic was succeeded.

"Yes I'm able to transform. My name is Sasuke. Thank you so much for helping me yesterday."

"You're talk?!" The human shocked.

  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to tell how good are the chapters so far?


	3. That Fairy, Planned.

Chapter 3

That Fairy, Planned.

_Fairies should never to be bound with any creature_

_Fairies should never met any creature more than once._

_And yet, there is some fairies that willing to break the rules._

* * *

"You're talk?!" The human shocked.

"Honey! You're gonna late for school!" 

"I'm coming mom!" 

The human confused about what should he do. His mother and his friend were waiting for him in the downstairs, yet, this one fairy was transformed into a larger size and talked in front of him which made him surprise as hell. 

But, Sasuke finally realized that his timing wasn't correct for him to ask what kind of wish the human would want. So he sighed and told to the human.

"I'm very sorry to startle you. It seems like you're busy. So let us talk in another time. I will wait here." Sasuke apologized.

"Wait what?! In that form? Can you change into a smaller one? My mom might surprise as hell if she opens my room and find you." 

"Of course." Sasuke nodded.

With that, Sasuke returned to his original form and looked at the Human.

"I will be back as soon as possible.. Go ahead to take a little adventure in my room as long as you don't make any voice.. Or my mom might know." The human pressed his index finger to his lips, indicating to be quiet.

Sasuke nodded, understanding what the human had said. Before the human left from his room, once again, Sasuke asked in case if his name was Naruto.

"Is your name Naruto?"

"Yup! Uzumaki Naruto! But you can call me Naruto. Pleasure to meet you, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto left.

* * *

"What the heck are you doing upstairs yelling out of a sudden?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"My alarm rang by itself, although I already turn it off." Naruto lied.

"Dude, are you still sleeping?" Kiba shook his head, didn't believe what Naruto said.

"Probably" Naruto nodded as he tried to get a hold of himself to make sure this was real.

As Kiba and Naruto were blabbering about others topic. Naruto's mother, Kushina, made them some breakfast for them and finally they were excused themselves to go to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Naruto's room

Sasuke slowly stared outside of the window, looking at Naruto and his friend who went inside of a strange machine thing and left.

Sasuke hummed curiously.

"What a surprise that human is an interesting creature." Sasuke muttered.

The rain hadn't stopped. Lightning quickly drew into the cloudy sky.

"I wonder if Itachi is alright." Sasuke frowned.

Didn't long after that, someone was coming inside. Sasuke quickly hid at the shelf and slowly, looking at who might it be.

"Sheesh. That Naruto, always didn't make his bed after woke up." 

_So that is his mother.._

Sasuke confused, although he had learned about human language, he never knew about something that related to humans. Like, where was the mother came from? How was Naruto created? Was there any some element requirements to create Naruto?

So many questions flew inside of Sasuke's brain. Yet, he couldn't answer that question at all. And that made him curious and interested to look into human more closely.

But after those thoughts, he quickly remembered about what The Queen had said.

**_My dear fairies. There is some rule I want you to hear. This rule is the most important for all of us, that to not ever have any interest or approach a human. They are a dangerous creature._ **

  
Sasuke squeezed his clothes, felt irritated and confused at the same time.

He wanted to quench his thirst over human knowledge, yet The rules from The Queen forbid all fairies to do so.

_Was learning about human was that bad?_

Sasuke didn't feel any dangerous aura in Naruto. He felt like Naruto was a friendly human.

"Would it be that bad if I know about human even though a little?" Sasuke muttered.

He hadn't granted Naruto's wish, so Sasuke could use that as a reason to get knew more about him..right? Would that covered his sin?

"Yeah. That might cover my sin. I hope.." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Determined, Sasuke decided to wait until Naruto went home to ask about what should he grant to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at school,

Naruto was busy searching an article about fairies, didn't listen about the lesson today. He knew he wasn't dreaming at all, Naruto already pinched his hand for thousand times and it was hurt as hell. He slapped his face twice, to make sure he was awake. 

"Naruto, read the last paragraph." Iruka-sensei snapped at him.

"Eh?" Naruto startled.

"Read the last paragraph." Iruka-sensei repeated.

"Pst, Shika, which page?" Naruto slowly whispered.

"67.." Shikamaru told him.

"Thanks" Naruto thanked him as he read the last paragraph.

"Naruto-kun, do you even pay attention? We've been moving forward to 75" Iruka-sensei snapped.

"Shika!" Naruto blamed him.

"Sorry.. I overslept earlier." Shikamaru apologized.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei!" Naruto apologized.

"Never mind, as exchange for your mistake, could you please bring all of the books from my office now?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Sure!" Naruto nodded as he left from the classroom.

Naruto thought that it was only a bunch of a thin book. Yet, it was all a thick and big book. Damn, he sure had a bad day. 

Naruto, with all of his might, lifted all the books and went outside of the office.

"Huh? Naruto-kun.. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Shisui-senpai.. I'm quite busy right now can we talk later?" Naruto smiled sheepishly as he talked to him behind the book Naruto had carried.

"Can I help? My class hasn't started yet.."

"Thanks. That would be a great help!"

Shisui-senpai slowly lifted half of Naruto's book and finally they were able to see face to face , which made Naruto wondered why Shisui-senpai's uniform was wet.

"Shisui-senpai.. Why are your uniform is all wet?" 

"Oh, I was giving my umbrella for someone earlier. So I came to school running, and thank goodness I did it before the class started, what a home run. " Shisui-senpai laughed.

"Shisui-senpai, you know that this isn't baseball" Naruto shook his head.

Shisui-senpai was Naruto's team leader of Baseball. He was good at giving the strategy to make their team won. Although sometimes he was clumsy, he actually really a good leader. Also, all of the girls in school were falling in love with him. Yet, he never had any interest to date with one of them.

He was also smart in academic, which sometimes Naruto would ask him to teach him math or others subject. 

Oh, and there was another thing that made Shisui called as a 'innocent prince' in their school, it was because he was super dense when he dealt with love.

"Anyway, why would you give yours umbrella to that someone when you're also in the same situation?" Naruto asked.

"I took a shelter at the hut earlier, and that's where I met him.. It seems like he is not from this town, so I guess giving him a warm welcome is the best" Shisui-senpai explained.

"Uh.. Really? And that's the reason you're willing to get wet? Senpai, you're too kind sometimes.." Naruto laughed.

"Well, who knows if someday I meet him again and he help me back when I get a trouble?" Shisui-senpai shrugged.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto nodded.

Thus, after they both arrived at Naruto's front classroom, Shisui-senpai put the book on the floor and Naruto thanked him again one more time. And with that, he left.

"Good job bringing them all over here,Naruto-kun" Iruka-sensei impressed.

"Yeah, thank you sensei." Naruto lied.

"Okay, let's continue our lesson, students!"

* * *

**Yesterday night, before everything happened.**

  
Itachi grew more worried than before. It was already midnight and Sasuke hadn't come back home. With this current weather and the news that always came with the missing fairies, Itachi could only pray. He prayed for Sasuke to be safe no matter where he was.

Before he head to his room, a frog croaked loudly outside Itachi's nook. Itachi curious, what kind of announcement The Queen had made at this hour?

The Frogs usually were the most common animal for Fairies as the alarm from The Queen. It meant that they had to gather in the main tree, discussing about what had happened.

Hearing the frogs croaked, Itachi quickly wore his cloak, protecting him from the rain and went outside.

* * *

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_"Is another fairy went missing?"_

_"Let's hear what might The Queen said."_

All of the fairies had gathered in the main tree. They were all curious what might happen at this hour, and felt scary no less.

As Itachi sat down to one of the mushroom, Deidara, Itachi's friend approached him.

"What happened?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not sure, I've just got here too." Itachi told him.

"Getting an alarm at this hour, I'm sure it's gonna be a bad news." Deidara yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Probably." Itachi hummed.

"Attention everyone, The Queen has arrived!" Shizune, the right hand of The Queen told everyone to pay attention.

"My Fairies. I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour. We have a bad news coming." The Queen said to the fairies.

"See?" Deidara whispered at Itachi.

"The northern forest have been destroyed by humans. There are a few fairies who able to escape. The leader, Gaara have captured one of the human to tell us what is their purpose to destroy our home." The Queen explained.

"Will we use the hard way?" one of the fairy asked The Queen.

"Gaara will use his magic to read that human's mind. He's trying to read it earlier. If the results went bad, we will use the hard way." The Queen declared.

"I have finished read it." Gaara went inside of the tree

"Their plan is to make our home into a large building. This cannot be tolerated." Gaara announced.

All of the fairies went panic. Some of them cried, some of them kept silent and went angry. Their noise filled the main tree which made The Queen annoyed.

"Silence! No need to panic!" The Queen shouted.

At once, they were gone silent.

"Normal fairies, be sure to protect yourself from any harm. Never hesitate to escape if you encounter with a human. Delivery fairies, tell all of the fairies from another forest that our home is in danger, we need more defense. Guardian Fairies, come with me. I have a thing to discuss. Dismiss!"

  
Heard the words, Itachi rose from his mushroom chair and did what the Queen said

"Come on." Deidara told Itachi.

"Hn"

Itachi and Deidara was a guardian fairy. Guardian fairies duties were to protect the Nature at all cost and for the sake of their home.

So, fought with another creature was a natural thing for them such as Hawks or even tigers.

As they both went inside to The Queen's chamber, The Queen greeted them.

Currently, there were only 10 guardians fairies in the main forest. While the rest of them guarding the other forest.

"Great. You're all here." The Queen told to all of the guardian fairies.

"What is your order My Queen?" Sasori asked.

"Use your magic to absorb this human knowledge. This human will help your task in the future." The Queen pointed to the human that was uncoscious lying on the floor.

"What is this task then?" Deidara asked.

"I know that we shouldn't act recklessly especially against humans. Don't try to kill them if they don't have any intention to ruin our forest. We should Never let them know that we exist in this place. All of you will start this task tomorrow. " The Queen declared.

"My Queen, my little brother hasn't come home from this afternoon. Would you please allow me to search his whereabouts?" Itachi asked.

"No need. I will ask the sparrow to help search for your brother. Just give the sparrow, some hint and they would understand." The Queen explained.

"Thank you My Queen.." Itachi nodded.

One by one, the guardian absorbed the human knowledge. The human hissed in pain despite the creature wasn't conscious.

Absorbing their knowledge was just the same as absorbing their lives. Once all of the human memories wiped out, the human would be dead. 

_The Queen's order,_  
_Once the fairies were lost their trust with one creature, they would never forgive them._

  
Thus, while they had finished absorbing the human's knowledge and died miserably. They flew to their own home for preparing tomorrow's task.

Yet, Itachi hadn't left because he must say the sparrow about Sasuke.

"He has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Also, he has a fan crest behind his back clothes... I hope my clue able to help you to search him." Itachi told to the sparrow as they were chirping and flew away.

"You okay?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah. Let's go back." Itachi flew.

While they were on their way to home, Itachi thought by himself,

_Should he really entrust everything to the sparrow. Or Should he searched for Sasuke too?_

* * *

_**That morning** _

Deidara and Itachi separated from their path and went in another direction. Deidara went to the south, while Itachi went to the west.

Along the way, the rain hadn't stopped ever since yesterday. Yet, Itachi able to not make his wings wet.

Guardian wings were known for their sharp instinct. Their movement was fast and able to dodge, especially rain drops. 

You might have a thought that a guardian fairy was the most powerful fairy among the others. Yet, there was one fairy that had a weakness, it was Itachi.

Although you might not realize, Itachi actually had a fear with lightning. If it was only a rain, he could deal it. Yet, if the rain kept continued along with a lightning, he quickly took a shelter for a cover.

Unfortunately, there was the lightning while Itachi flying. He quickly covered his ears and searched a shelter.

Thank goodness there was a small hut. Itachi quickly flew and hide to the hut, he was already at the front entrance of western forest. Itachi thought that changed himself in human form would be wise, who knows if there was a human he could kill. It wouldn't be wasted of time.

As Itachi sat in the hut, he heard someone's step as it was running hurriedly.

"Damn what a rain.." 

_A human.. Itachi thought._

  
"Excuse me, may I sit beside you?" The human asked.

Itachi didn't say any word, he just slid his hand, telling to go ahead sit beside him. After all, who knew if the human next to him was one of that human who Gaara captured.

"I haven't seen you around here before, Where are you from?" The human asked Itachi.

Itachi didn't say any word, he decided to ignore the human. And the human smirked, which made Itachi frowned.

"I'm sorry.. For suddenly asking you out of the blue, My name is Uchiha Shisui!" The human smiled.

Yet, Itachi kept silence. He didn't care what the human had told him. 

The human felt concerned with Itachi because some part of his clothes were wet , the human decided to speak with him again.

"Here, use this on your way home.. This is better rather than getting wet. Well then! See you later!" The human told him as he quickly ran without anything to protect him from the rain.

Instead, the human gave Itachi an 'umbrella' if human might call it. From the victim's knowledge that Itachi had absorbed yesterday, umbrella was used for protecting someone from the rain. Yet, that human gave him an umbrella while he was drenched in rain?

But, thanks to that umbrella, Itachi able to close his vision completely for didn't see any lightning in the sky as he opened the umbrella.

"What a foolish human." Itachi shook his head.

To be continued.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, follow me at twitter  
> [@Everyuichi](https://mobile.twitter.com/everyuichi)


End file.
